Demonic Innocence
by internalpanthara
Summary: Companion to Onileo's Immortal Innocence. A Demon meets an immortal on a hot summer day.


_**Demonic Innocence**_

I do not own Naruto or its characters.

I do not own Demon. (He belongs to author Onileo)

I do not own the original plot of this story. (Onileo's Immortal Innocence)

I own Demon's point of view with a vengeance.

'Fuck... It's hot.' thought the fierce predator.

He had just left his village where the pitiful human servants who provided him a small pittance of entertainment lived. They had been failing in their purpose for some time now. He was starting to tire of them, even though his land was a prosperous one, with soft tufts of grass and plenty of prey. A stream was conveniently near and there were many trees for cover (and the occasional sharpening of claws). He thought in passing about spending some time on his sunbathing rock, but it was certainly too hot for that activity. Extending his paws out as far in front of him as he could, he arched his back toward the ground in a good stretch. Then he regally sat and licked his fluffy orange coat into a semblance of order.

'A cool drink of water, then off to find some prey.' he decided. His course set, he was about to be on his way when something odd caught his eye. He blinked.

'…...A fucking human. On my rock! Dammit to fucking hell. How dare it soil my pristine resting place with its filth.' Oh, it's life was definitely forfeit.

Narrowing his sharp emerald eyes, the kitten angrily strode closer, intent on the hunt. He crouched low when he got to a tuft of grass a few yards from the rock. He paused in his hiding place to observe his target. Then he reconsidered. This human's chakra signature was quite different. Not only was there more of it than an average human's, but there was a quality in the energy he recognized. He was a supreme hunter, one that enjoyed to the fullest a merciless slaughter. A feeling of kinship swept through the beast. This male that had infringed on his domain was at least entitled a reprieve for not being boring.

"Fuck! Hurry the hell up Kakuzu," the man muttered.

His smooth but stern face looked rather bored. He had short, silver hair, just touching the collar of a black robe adorned with red clouds. It was left open at the top, showing his sweat-slicked muscles and a pendant of an encircled triangle. A wicked looking scythe lay propped against the rock. He suddenly started toying with the pendant, casting eye-catching light toward the hidden killer. Then the man ran a hand through his hair and grinned. Obviously, he was thinking of something pleasant. Perhaps he was considering how a victim would struggle for life when caught in his deadly grasp. How they might beg for mercy they do not deserve and certainly would not receive.

Stepping forward, the hunter jumped upon the rock and sat next to him. Then he introduced himself.

"Meow!"

"What the hell?" the startled man had nearly jumped out of his skin.

The cat met his violet eyes and tried again.

"Meow!"

"Get out of here cat, it's too hot for this shit."

The kitten was rather tiny compared to the human, but he certainly had an equal, if not superior will. He stared at the interesting human to see what else it might do. The human broke eye contact and looked down the road. He looked back at the kitten, then broke eye contact again to watch a bug crawling by. Looked back only to stop again to play with the interesting pendant. Then his gaze returned.

'Well, that was rather boring.' thought the kitten.

"Aww, hell! What the fuck do you want?"

Deciding that such a tall creature would make a fine perch, the kitten replied.

"Meow!"

Stopping to think a moment, the man's face grew quite an aggravated expression. Then he reached out to swat the cat. Thrilled at the challenge, the cat lashed out and scored a nice hit with it's claws before the hand reached him. The kitten felt quite smug at this victory, and knew his superiority was established. Now, how to achieve his desire to be on the man's shoulder? While he was thinking on this, the silver haired man inspected his bloody palm. Then without warning, he grabbed the kitten by the scruff and lifted him up to eye him angrily. Somewhat pleased by the change in altitude, but still wanting the added height of the man's shoulder, the kitten returned his gaze, trying to show that he was not entirely displeased with this new development.

A brutal smile split the man's face and he gently put the kitten beside him again. The cat settled down, curling his tail around his paws. 'This human is interesting enough. I believe I'll allow him to be my permanent servant.'

He stared at the human and showed his approval by purring. The human tried to engage him in combat again. Too content to be bothered with sparring, the cat just ignored his hand. He even ignored the human poking him in the forehead, assuming it was an odd human sign of affection.

The scent of prey crossed his sensitive nose, pulling him from his reverie. He spied the source not a yard away from where he sat. A tuft of grass was trembling slightly with a small life. The cat jumped off his sunbathing rock and crept closer. Getting ready for the right moment to pounce, the kitten kneaded the ground. Watching intently so the little creature would not escape, his tail would involuntarily twitch with adrenaline every time he saw it move.

' Not yet... not yet... Now!' As it gave lively shudder, he leaped into the long grass just overshooting his target. Whipping his head around, emerald eyes blazed with indignation. The little gray mouse froze one moment too long. The predator was upon him.

Bringing his captive out into the open, he bit down on it's little leg to ensure, if it happened to be extra quick, that his fun was not cut short by an untimely escape. Deciding to hone his catching skills, he tossed the field mouse into the air. He leaped and caught it. The second time he let it land so he could pounce on another leg. He bit down on it's plump little body, just enough to get a little taste of blood. He certainly would not kill it until he deigned that it had suffered the proper amount. Rolling it between his paw and the ground, he picked it up with his mouth to toss it again. This time he decided it would be fun to give the mouse a small taste of hope before jerking it away.

As the shock of its landing wore off a little, the mouse tried to scurry toward the relative safety of the grass. But with it's damaged legs it could only hobble. Just as the creature thought it would make good its escape, it was dragged brutally back toward the center of the clearing. Each time it was let go, only to be dragged back to receive another injury. Dazed and exhausted from the struggle to live, the mouse was let go a final time, but could only stare up into flashing eyes as death finally descended with a skull crushing blow.

The cat sniffed at the mangled and bloody body, taking in the scent of fresh kill. Very pleased indeed by the success of his day, he began to lick his paws clean of the delicious blood. But before he could complete his grooming, he was picked up by his new servant. Emerald eyes met violet ones in question.

"That was fucking awesome, cat!"

'Well yeah, of course,' he thought. 'Would you really expect any less from me?'

"Meow." he stated.

Just then, a newcomer came up to his human. The kitten could tell the stranger was angry. However, the kitten dismissed it from his mind as unimportant.

"Did you not get what you wanted for the damn stuff?" his human asked.

"No. What is that thing?" Kakuzu pointed and asked.

Not taking kindly to his tone, or being pointed at, the orange ball of fluff, supported by human hands, turned toward Kakuzu and gave a mighty hiss.

"It's a fucking cat, what's it look like?" his servant replied with a roll of the eyes.

Regarding the fierce emerald eyes and furious countenance, Kakuzu simply said, "A demon."

"Hmm, I like that, seriously. I'll call it Demon since it doesn't have a name yet."

It seemed his human had taste. Smirking in contentment, he was finally lifted up to his servant's shoulder. He settled down in the most comfortable position he could, since it seemed they were about to travel. He never bothered to give his village or lands a passing thought. Now that he had found a worthy companion, he had much more exciting things ahead of him.

"You're really gonna keep it? It's not worth anything." Kakuzu asked, somewhat bewildered.

"Hell yes! You should see what it did to a mouse back there. It was the shit."

The conversation went on and he found out his human was called Hidan. Demon grew more relaxed as the walking motion rocked him back and forth. He felt himself starting to drift off to sleep. But before he did, he decided to hiss at Kakuzu one last time. Just to make sure the other human was clear on his opinions of him. He then snuggled down on Hidan's shoulder to anchor himself, ignoring the returning glare of the masked man. Then he let sleep take him.

The end


End file.
